


Second Chances

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Six months after Trip's death, Captain Archer receives a surprise guest on the Enterprise, much to Malcolm's disgust. Mirror Universe story. (06/12/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip was having a bad day, week, monthâ€”it just seemed to be one endless run. It started with a dispute with the Klingons, which not surprisingly with that species, escalated into a gun battle. After some tense negotiations between the phase cannons and photon torpedoes from both ships, a truce was declared and hostilities ceased. Unfortunately for Trip, this was not before both ships had received massive structural and engine damage.

After that things just went from bad to worse; as fast as he repaired one system another went down; as soon as he repaired structural integrity in one compartment fires broke out elsewhere and destroyed the integrity in another. The whole ship just seemed to be falling apart at the seams, and its chief engineer was completely run ragged trying to hold her together. To add insult to injury, a recent fire in Cargo bay 1 had recently destroyed all their remaining deuterium reserves.

"So how's it look?" asked Captain Archer during one of the emergency briefing that had been put into place after the dispute.

"We've got enough supplies to last us two weeks then that's it, we run dry," replied Trip in a solemn voice.

"How are repairs coming along?"

"We seem to have the bulk of it under control. All the major systems are back online but with all the hull breaches, were still very much open and vulnerable if they decide to return and negotiate."

"After the pasting we gave them last time I'll be surprised if they take us up on that option," replied Malcolm with a smirk on his face.

"Whether they take us up on that option or not is not our main area of concern Lieutenant," said Captain Archer, trying to guide everyone back to the matter at hand. "We have to urgently restock our deuterium supply or we will be left high and dry. T'Pol with our sensors back online, have you detected any possible systems that may hold the answer to our problems."

"Sensors show a system twelve hours from our present position. Present scan indicate the presence of a planet, which might fulfil our supply requirements."

"How sure of this are you?"

"Scans indicate the presence of deuterium, but we won't be able to determine in what quantity until we get considerably closer."

"I don't think we have much choice, Cap'n. Even small proportions at this time would give us some leeway," replied Trip.

"Your right, Travis set a course. That's all folks. Let's get back to it. Not you Commander."

"Cap'n," queried a puzzled Trip.

"Both Phlox and T'Pol have been getting on at me about you not getting enough rest or adequate nutrition. As of now you are on eight hours downtime."

"Cap'n, I'm fine. I only need three hours and I'll be energised enough to get right back into it again."

"Eight hours, Trip. Nothing less."

"I can't afford to be away from Engineering for that long, Cap'n. She's barely holding together as it is right now..." argued Trip.

"The same can be said for her chief engineer; eight hours Trip or do you want me to post a guard on your door to make sure."

Trip was annoyed; the captain was right in his assessment but Trip just didn't want to admit it to himself. "Yes sir," he said, placing an emphasis on the last word as he turned to walk out of the door. He was grateful that he had friends like John who were concerned about his welfare, but he was still going to address his displeasure at being sent to bed like a ten year old.

Captain Archer just shook his head and returned to his chair. Trip was just so damn stubborn sometimes, too stubborn for his own good. He had known him for years, ever since Trip had helped him and AJ save the Warp 5 program, and this annoying aspect of his character hadn't changed one bit. He didn't like coming down hard on him like this, but sometimes Trip left him with no other option. // Lets hope he's in a more amicable mood after a good sleep, otherwise he's going to make my life hell. //

Archer wasn't too concerned at Trip's displeasure, the bond between them had strengthened and grown to such an extent that they could sense each others moods and anticipate each others next move. He had always wondered if deep down there was something more to it feelings wise; it was certainly true for him, but he couldn't tell if his flirtatious advances were seriously reciprocated by Trip or just laughed off as playful tomfoolery. So Captain Archer learnt to bury his deep desires and accept what was offered with open armsâ€”friendship.

* * *

Six hours later Trip sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He'd meant to catch up on some reports and reading, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

// Must have been more tired than I thought // thought Trip, as he yawned and stretched. // If I apologise to Captain Archer for being cranky maybe he'll let me back inta engineering early without throwing a hissy fit. //

"Tucker to Captain Archer..."

"Yes Trip...sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks. Have ya got time for a bite to eat before I get back to the grindstone?"

"Sure, meet me in my dining room in about five minutes," replied Captain Archer with a big sigh of relief. // Well at least he sounds in a better mood. //

"You look a lot more refreshed," said Captain Archer as Trip walked into the captain's mess.

"Yeah, your right, I needed it. Sorry about being crabby before."

"Don't worry I'm used to it by now," smirked Archer as Trip threw him a 'don't be a smart ass glare'.

"Have we gotten anymore scans of that planet?" asked Trip as he helped himself to some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Yes, it's definitely got a good quantity of deuterium, which seems to be within easy reach."

"Why do I sense a but coming on," queried Trip with a raised eyebrow.

"But there are a large amount of storm fronts which will limit our time on the planet and make taking a shuttle down very difficult indeed," replied Captain Archer in a serious tone.

"What about using the transporter?"

"You'd have to converse with T'Pol about any necessary adjustments, but it looks like our only option."

"Does this mean I'm allowed back in engineering them?" asked Trip with a grin.

"Only if you finish all your breakfast and agree to meet me for dinner as well," conceding Captain Archer. If being a mother hen was the only way to ensure that Trip took proper care of himself, then that's what he would be.

"Yes mum," chuckled Trip as he happily dug in to his scrambled eggs.

* * *

A few hours later the senior crew were gathered around the table in the situation room discussing there next course of action.

"Scans show the deuterium should be easy enough to get, but weather conditions are not going to make it easy for us," explained Trip as they examined a topographical map of the planet on the table. "There are some really vicious ion storms over the areas that show a dense concentration, so a shuttle pod is out of the question to get down there. We'd be tossed around like cork in water and it would interfere with the pods systems."

"The transporter it is them," replied Captain Archer, as he studied the map in deep concentration. "Is it going to need a lot of adjustments?"

"Shouldn't do, I've gone over the calculations with T'Pol and it shouldn't need that many. It's going to be difficult with the interference from the storms, but it should still work."

"Doc how is the conditions down on the surface going to affect our teams?" asked a concerned Captain Archer. He wasn't happy with this mission but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Under normal conditions you would only be able to withstand the low pressure and oxygen a few hours, but these ion storms have reduced the time considerably through the risk of neurological damage to your systems. I can inoculate you all against the low pressure and oxygen, which should at least give you a chance to get started, but you will have to rotate personnel every 60 minutes. Due to storm interference, that's the maximum time you will be able to withstand before permanent damage sets in."

"I suggest we send one person at a time," said Trip, "it will limit the stress on the transporter. I volunteer to go first to start things off."

"Is that wise Commander?" replied Malcolm, "you are the Chief Engineer after all. Wouldn't it be wiser to send a less expendable person down due to the risks involved?"

"Exactly Lieutenant, it's my job as Chief Engineer to set things up first in order to reduce any chances of unnecessary risks occurring later," replied Trip in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"That's enough gentlemen," said Captain Archer, trying to defuse the tension and atmosphere between his two officers. "I understand your concerns Malcolm but Trip's right, we need his expertise to set things up so that things will run smoothly. Only then does it make sense to send down someone else to keep the operation running. Anyway I want you at your station in case the Klingon's decide to make a return visit. Trip," asked Archer as he turned to look at his Chief Engineer, "how long do you need to get ready?"

"Gimme ten minutes for me to put together ma tools, equipment and a visit to the doc."

"You got it. Malcolm I want you on the transporter to make sure Trip gets safely down, then prepare a rota of suitable personnel to take over."

"Yes sir."

"Let's be careful people," said Archer indicating to everyone that the meeting was now finished, although he was looking and aiming these words directly at Trip. Trip smiled back as he recognised the unspoken word of caution steered his way. With a nod of his head he casually walked off the bridge ready for action. He wanted to say more, but his constant fear of rejection that went hand in hand whenever he considered furthering a relationship into something more, reared its ugly head again. // He's just showing concern for a close friend, hell he'd wouldn't be interested in someone like me. //

* * *

Ten minutes later Trip walked into the transporter room carrying two heavy cases of tools and equipment.

"I'm ready to be transported down now sir," said Trip as he comm...the captain.

"Leave your comm...line open Commander and be careful. Remember, if your not finished setting everything up in 25 mins, were pulling you up regardless."

"Okay sir,"

"Ready Commander," asked Malcolm as he adjusted the controls on the transporter, "I'm sorry it's not going to be a smooth ride, there's a large storm front just starting up near the beam in sight."

"Just hurry up and get it over with Malcolm," replied Trip with a resigned look on his face. He didn't like the transporter and despite being an engineer, he didn't trust the damn thing not to scramble his molecules to dust."

As the transporter took hold, the familiar surroundings of Enterprise slowly faded away while a tingling sensation took hold all over his body. Usually this would only last between five and ten seconds at most, but somehow it felt a lot longerâ€”more so when the tingling sensation turned into outright burning pain, then turned into a tearing sensation as if his whole body was being sheared' apart. Trip tried to scream but no sound came out of his throat.

// is this what's it like to die? // thought Trip as he finally dematerialised on to the planet's surface. His finally thought was // Damn, if only I could've told Jon how I really feel // before he passed out from the excrutionating pain. About 30 seconds after, the tingling sensation once again took hold as Trip dematerialised into the unknown.

* * *

Slowly Trip felt himself slowly drifting back to the land of the living. The overwhelming pain, which had taken over his whole body making him feel like he was being ripped apart piece by piece, had now finally dissipated to a dull ache. As he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar sight and sounds of Phlox's sickbay and his menagerie of animals. // Damn am I sick of this place. // He tried to lift himself off the bio bed but something was wrongâ€”both of his arms and legs were strapped down tight. // What the...//

"Doc...Hey Doc?"

After a few minutes, Doctor Phlox walked into the cordoned off cubicle.

"What the hell's going on?" asked a bemused Trip, "what's with the restraints. Did I go mad or something?"

Doctor Phlox didn't say anything, he just walked up to the comm on the wall and spoke in a hushed tone to someone.

"Doc, will ya answer me, what the hell's going on?"

Still no answer, Doctor Phlox just pulled the curtain too and walked away.

"Doc?" shouted a worried Trip. Something was very wrong here and he was beginning to get a little scared.

Just then Malcolm Reed and somebody else walked into sickbay. Trip couldn't see the other person because they were standing just out of his eyesight.

"Thank god," said Trip, "someone with a little sense. Malcolm maybe you can fill me in with what's happening and tell me why in hell's name I'm tied down."

"Have you authenticated his identification yet, Doctor?" ignoring Trip for the moment.

"What the hell do ya mean authenticated my identification?" shouted Trip.

"Yes," replied Doctor Phlox walking back round the curtain, "his DNA profile is a perfect match for Commander Tucker."

"Hey, I'm talking down here. Will someone answer me?" shouted Trip getting quite angry.

Malcolm finally looked down at Trip, "Silence that will you."

Trip was stunned; Malcolm had never spoken to him with so little disrespect or such a venomous tone before. He was about to open his mouth and give him a piece of his mind when he felt Doctor Phlox inject a sleeping agent into him. "Hey, wh..." was all he basically said before blackness took hold.

"Could he be a clone?" asked Malcolm

"No. There will be some sort of genetic marker if that was the case," replied Phlox.

"Could he have been altered in any way to look like Commander Tucker?" asked Malcolm with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No, again I would be able to notice," replied Phlox looking at Malcolm and a stunned Captain Archer who was standing off to one side out of sight, "I don't know how, but this is Commander Tucker. There is no doubt about that"

"Can he be moved?"

"Yes, he seems to have recovered from his ailments."

"Have him transferred to the brig," replied Malcolm, as he looked at Captain Archer expecting to his order overturned. Instead there was silence. Captain Archer was just too stunned to speak. He had dreamed of nothing else over the past six months, but now the reality was all too much for him to take in. Malcolm, calmly touched his arm and slowly guided him out of sickbay.

* * *

When Trip woke up four hours later, he found himself on a bunk inside the brig—except it wasn't Enterprise's brig, well not the one he remembered designing. Instead of the wired glass partition, this one at first glance seemed to be open, but on closer inspection Trip noticed lots of tiny force field generators along each of the sides. A touch seconded this, as he was thrown back against the opposing wall.

// DAMN wouldn't mind having the spec's for that beauty. // he muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Do that a few more times and we'll end up scraping you off that wall," said Malcolm, as he walked into the brig.

"Is that concern I hear?" asked Trip in a sarcastic tone.

"No," replied Malcolm, "just concerned about the mess it would make. I've not got staff to spare at the moment for clean up duty." Trip threw him a dirty look as he sat down on the bunk, // I'd betta watch out, this Malcolm is one nasty piece of work. //

"Neat technology, did you invent it?"

"Unfortunately no, it was a little something we acquired on our journey," smirked Malcolm.

"So what do ya want, cos I bet ya not here for some pleasant chit chat," asked Trip.

"Let's just say, I've come to find out who you are and where you are from," smiled Malcolm as he flipped a switch to turn off the force field controls, "and I don't intend to do that over tea and crumpets."

"Would it help matters if I said I'm Commander Charles Tucker and I haven't got a clue where I am or how I got here," replied Trip as two guards grabbed him by the arms and removed him forcibly from his cell.

"No, but thanks anyway. Let's just say I prefer more detailed responses," smiled Malcolm as he indicated to the two guards to strap the prisoner down to a chair.

"Ya have no authority for this, Malcolm," said Trip fearfully as he struggled against the guards. "I'm still your commanding officer, so stop this now or I'll see ya busted down to chef's dishwasher."

"My Commanding Officer died six months ago," replied Malcolm as he pulled himself within inches of Trip's face. "You are an impostor and I intend to find out who sent you and where you came from. We've made quite a few enemies these last six months, any of them could have placed you here for revenge."

"Ya paranoid, Malcolm. The doc confirmed my identity."

"He's been known to have been wrong before," replied Malcolm as he pressed a hyper spray to the side of Trip's neck, as the guards held him forcibly down. "This my dear Commander will cause a burning sensation throughout your body. If I don't get a suitable answer that burning sensation will increase in severity. How long do you think men before he passes out and we can try again; 8 minutes?" asked Malcolm as he turned round to face the two guards.

"Na, I say 6."

"Ten."

"Winner of this wager gets first hit later," sneered Malcolm as he turned back around to face Trip, "alright then, tell me who you are and who sent you?"

"Malcolm, stop this before ya...go too...far, " winced Trip as the burning sensation began to hit its mark.

"I don't think he's going to last ten minutes Ted," laughed Malcolm as he watched Trip's body contort with pain. Then, turning again to Trip, "Who are you and who sent you?"

"I'm Commander Tucker you son of a bitch..."

"Look lads, he acquainted with my mother," laughed Malcolm. Then becoming more serious again, he asked "So who sent you?"

"I was transported down to the planet from Enterprise to mine deuterium. We...were short on ...supplies...after a battle with some Klingons. I don't remember anything else until I...woke... up...here."

"Not good enough," proclaimed Malcolm with an evil sneer, "I think he's trying to yank our chain lads. He either expects us to believe that he has returned from the dead or he's from a different reality where everyone's happy and all's well in the universe."

"I think he needs more convincing. Let me rough him up a little to let him know that we mean business," asked Ted.

"Hey why should you get all the fun, I want some action too," said the other guard, stepping menacingly towards Trip.

"Now, now men," replied Malcolm stepping between the two guards, "there'll be time for some punch bag practice later. Right now we need some answers that have a semblance of truth to them."

Unknown to Malcolm and his cohorts, a tall silent figure stepped into the doorway of the brig.

"I'm telling ya the truth," gasped Trip as a stronger spasm of pain ripped through his body. The pain was so severe, he wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

Malcolm just laughed, he was enjoying this a lot. "Okay guys, have some fun. Let's show the good Commander what we think of liars," smirked Malcolm as Ted stepped up and hit Trip hard in the stomach making him gasp from the excruitionating pain ripping through his body. As Malcolm and both of the guards stepping up again to begin another round of 'aggressive questioning', a loud voice boomed from the door.

"That's enough, Malcolm. Call off your dogs and back away. That's an order."

Trip threw a grateful glance at the determined and angry image of his commanding officer, Captain Archer standing in the doorway of the brig. He wanted to call out a thanks of acknowledgment but he felt his strength finally ebb away until a dark pit of unconsciousness descended upon him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Enterprise..._

"Where the hell is he and what the hall happened?" shouted a frantic Archer pacing around the table in the situation room.

"I am uncertain at this time, Captain", replied a much calmer T'Pol. Diagnostics of the transporter have not been concluded, so our results are inconclusive."

"Well tell me what you have found out so far," asked Archer, desperate for any ray of hope that Trip was still alive.

"My analyse indicates that the storm fronts somehow interfered with the transport process. He definitely rematerialised," answered Lieutenant Reed in a subdued voice. He was kicking himself inside that he had allowed a senior officer and friend to needlessly endanger himself "That we can be certain of from the results we have received so far. It's his actual where about's that we can't quite pin down."

"I thought we were able to scan the planet for deuterium with our sensors," asked a confused Captain Archer, "shouldn't we be able to scan for his bio signs?"

"That would usually be the case," answered T'Pol, "but the storm fronts are causing huge disruptions and interference to our sensors."

"We've also got the problem of where do we scan," said Malcolm jumping back into the conversation, "the transporter could have materialised him just about anywhere in the surrounding area. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Well jump to it then people and start pulling back that straw," replied Captain Archer, intending to draw the conversation to a close.

"Captain, are you not forgetting the time factor involved?" asked T'Pol reluctantly, as she managed to draw Captain Archer's attention once more. "Phlox indicated at the start of this mission that due to the low pressure and oxygen, we would only be able to survive for 60 minutes before permanent damage set in. It has now been one hour 30 mins since Commander Tucker disappeared. It is unlikely that we will find him alive."

The reality of her statement caused a sad, distressed look to overcome everyone's face. Commander Tucker was much loved by nearly everyone on board. The notion that he may have died alone down there on that planet was not one which anyone wanted to even think about.

"I am not leaving this planet without him, T'Pol," replied Captain Archer in a sombre and serious tone, "be that dead or alive, however long that takes."

* * *

_Mirror Universe_

Slowly the pain in his body began to dull and a familiar wakening sensation began to take over, forcing him to open his eyes. Expecting to see the bright light of sickbay, he closed his eyes quickly, but on opening them again he realised that he was somewhere else. On closer examination he was surprised to realise that 'the somewhere else' turned out to be none other than Captain Archer's personal quarters.

"Hey, I see you decided to wake up at last," exclaimed Captain Archer as he walked through the door, "you always did like your sleep."

"How did I get here?" exclaimed Trip, embarrassed to find himself waking up in his friend and superior officer's bed.

"I brought you here. Sorry about Malcolm, he can get a little over zealous in his work at times. More so the last six months since..." explained captain Archer, his voice tapering off at the end.

"Since...what?"

"Errr...since we lost Commander Tucker," replied captain Archer as he looked at Trip with a questioning look in his eye, "so you can see our dilemma." // This isn't my Trip, he isn't my Trip. // thought Captain Archer, over and over in his mind, as he tried to look fierce. One look into those deep blue eyes though and he knew he was just kidding himself.

"Ya got a point," smiled Trip as he pulled himself up and accepted a cup of coffee from Captain Archer as he perched himself at the edge of the bed. "Thanks."

That smile, he missed it so much over these past six months. He felt his hardened exterior begin to melt as he continued to stare into those eyes and see them smile back at him. // Damn, this isn't my Trip. Toughen up Archer, this isn't my Trip. He died remember, this is an impostor, treat him like one you sponge...Damn, I've missed looking into that face so much; seeing those blue eyes smile back at me; trailing my fingers down that gorgeous rough skin; kissing those beautiful full lips; running my fingers through that silky smooth hair...//

"Cap'n, are you okay?" asked Trip with a concerned look on his face. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable as Captain Archer had never looked at him that longingly before, however much he'd wanted him too.

"Sorry, I was lost in a train of thought there," replied an embarrassed Archer, "so, why don't you explain what happened so we can piece together where you came from and how you got here."

"Not sure if I'm gonna be much help to ya there, Cap'n," explained Trip, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "We were running really low on deuterium due to some serious skirmishes with the Klingons, so T'Pol directed us to this planet she found on her scans that looked like it would be able to solve our problem," said Trip as he indicated out of the window to the planet below. "Unfortunately it had some pretty nasty weather fronts and ion storms that would make conditions extremely difficult. I beamed down to set up the drilling operation but somehow went wrong. I'm no expert on transporting but that was no normal transport and this is not where I transported from."

"Without stating the obviousâ€”you sitting here alive and well when you should be dead, I would definitely have to agree with you there," answered Archer, thinking over everything that Trip had said.

"Maybe Daniels altered time," said Trip.

"Who's Daniels," asked Captain Archer.

"Ya know, your former steward, 31st Century time traveller, pain in the arse..."

"Never heard of him..."

"Hmmmm...that puts an end to that theory," said Trip leaning back against the pillows.

"There's also the fact that, just like you, we lost T'Pol six months ago as well during an attack, and I would hardly say we've had skirmishes with any Klingons during the past two months," explain Archer looking rather smugly. "In fact, let me just say that they and a few others have learnt to avoid us since we've shown them whose boss."

"...okay," replied Trip, concerned that his once trusted friend could turn into a renegade who advocated killing so easily without an ounce of concern for his own morality.

"The only thing that seems to tie up is this planet we're orbiting below us."

"Are you drilling for deuterium as well," asking Trip.

"No, we or should I say Malcolm uses it more for training purposes for his security men. He thinks the bad conditions make it excellent for building character, stamina and weeding out the weak."

"Do you agree with him," asked Trip looking a little shocked.

"Its suited us fine so far, why change what works. I won't be the galaxy's whipping boy anymore, Trip, I've learnt my lesson the hard way," said Archer in a sombre voice, as he stared long and hard into Trip's face.

Trip didn't know why, but he instantly knew that Archer's last statement was referring to him and their relationship, and that relationship was a lot more personal than the friendship one he knew back on the other Enterprise. What surprised him even more though was the fact that this knowledge made his heart and stomach tingle with anticipation and excitement.

* * *

For much of the latter part of that day, Trip spent the majority of his time with Captain Archer, chatting, watching movies and laughing at jokes, which really weren't that funny. Somehow it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Underlying all that though was a dynamic spark that danced and sizzled through the air between them, crackling with each and every look, sending shivers racing throughout their bodies with each slight casual touch. The whole atmosphere was just charged and despite Archer's guilt and Trip's fear of the unknown, each knew that a boundary would soon be breached.

"God that was a great movie," said Trip relaxing back onto the couch, while dabbing his eyes with a tissue, "I love those Hepburn ones, they get to me every time."

"I know," smiled Archer as he snuggled back onto the couch with him losing himself in the moment, inches away from Trips face.

Trip smiled back, his heart fluttering and racing madly inside his chest as he glanced over into Archer's eyes. // God damn it, why do I feel like a damn teenager again on his first date. // "So...what do ya want to watch now?" asked Trip with slight giggle as he twiddled his hands, suddenly not knowing what to do with them.

"I've not really got movies on my mind right now," said Archer in a quiet voice as he edged closer to Trip, closing the gap between them, until he could practically see the hairs on his neck quiver from the slight wisp of his breath. // Just one kiss, that's all I need to convince myself that this isn't Trip. // thought Archer as he gazed deep into Trip's blue eyes, // Geez I could lose myself in there forever...//

// Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes...Damn, I looked...// thought Trip as he forced all of his nerves down, in the hope that they would cushion his heart, which at this moment felt like it was going to leap straight out of his chest.

Lightly brushing his fingers over Trip's neck, Archer slowly pulled him close and tenderly brushed his lips over Trip's, who already anticipating his move, had part his lips waiting eagerly for his taste.

Time just seemed to slow down as they tasted each other, softly at first, then more forcefully as each of their reawakened emotions exploded inside each of them.

Zzzz...Zzzzzzz...The sound of the comm buzzer shocked the senses back into both of them as they jumped apart, each embarrassed by what had just happened as they stood up off the couch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," explained a red faced Captain Archer.

"Don't...ehhh...Don't worry about it," replied Trip, who was extremely embarrassed at his actions towards his commanding officer. "I...ehhh...don't ya think ya better answer that," he said a little flustered, as he backed up towards the door.

As soon as Captain Archer turned around to click on the comm button, Trip raced outside the door. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just knew he had to get out of there quick. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed that kiss.

// Damn // he thought as he entered a very quiet and dark mess hall, // why the hell did I let myself be drawn in like that, God Trip, you are so god damn stupid at times. This is not the time to be thinking about romance or getting laid, I should be trying to get the hell of the ship and back to where I came from. It's not even Jon for Christ sake...well not the Jon I've known, he would never have kissed me like that, dammit. //

The more he brooded, the more depressed Trip became. It was if that kiss had awakened all his hidden emotions over the past ten years that he had buried deep down inside of him and shown him a glimmer of what they both could have and be together. But it was all false, this wasn't Jon, he'd never had nor ever would have these kind of feelings for him. So would it be wrong to act on the obvious attraction now, retain a precious memory of what would never be back on his Enterprise, heck it wasn't as if Jon was against the idea. Or would that just be selfish wish from a user who just wants to full fill his own personal desires. Something he said he would never do, but then again, he'd never been faced with this kind of dilemma before.

"Well, well well, if it ain't Commander Tucker standing there all alone," said Malcolm as he walked into the mess hall, startling Trip out of his quiet musing.

Trip just ignored him, hoping that he would eventually go away but that wasn't the case.

"What no words for your dear sweet friend Malcolm," sneered Malcolm as he slowly walked towards him.

"You ain't the friend I know, so back off," replied Trip, feeling a tad on the defensive side as he slowly backed away. It was more than being scared; he didn't know this Malcolm or trust him. He had a dark side to him that pratically screamed 'STAY AWAY FROM THIS GUY, HE IS TROUBLE."

"Ooooohhhhh...aren't we the tough one now. It's definitely a side of you that I haven't seen before, kinda like it..."

Trip decided he'd had enough, this Malcolm wasn't the type of guy worth getting into an argument or fight with. His father had told him that the best thing to do with his kind was to walk away, so he decided to follow this advice. Unfortunately Malcolm had other things on his mind. He grabbed Trip's wrist as he tried to walk by and pinned him to a table in a vice like grip. In his other hand he had a small pen knife, which he waved slowly across Trip's throat.

"Let go Malcolm, I'm still your commanding officer..."

"Not on this ship your not, Trippy. I run things here, it's taken me months to get Captain Archer to do things my way and you aren't going to spoil things," said Malcolm with a look of desire in his eyes.

"Your paranoid Malcolm," replied Trip as he glanced worryingly at the knife and grimaced in pain from the pressure on his hand, "It's not like that, I just want to get back to my Enterpriseâ€”nothing else."

"Well it's a good thing that I here to remind you then isn't it," said Malcolm. He then leaned inwards and quietly whispered into Trip's ear, "It's a dangerous universe, Trip. We've made ourselves a lot of enemies. You don't know who you are going to meet around a dark corner...or in a dark and quiet mess hall. I'd watch out if I were you." Running his tongue along his lips in a half smile and staring long and hard with a kinda of predatory lustful gaze, Malcolm finally let go, then quietly turned around and walked out.

Trip breathed a huge sign of relief and sat down on one of the chairs, while pulling his hand towards his chest in a protective manner. Damn that sonofabitch, he really didn't need this shit now.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after his altercation with Malcolm, Trip found himself back outside Captain Archer's quarters. Sitting in the darkened Mess hall, he had pondered his next move, but considering how he had no quarters and more or less no friends on this ship, all of his options had pointed in one direction onlyâ€”Archer.

"Sorry," said Trip as he walked into the ready room, after Archer had buzzed his entrance, "I know this must be uncomfortable but I had no place to go..." "Well, Malcolm did mention the Brig or the Airlock, but for some apparent reason that I can't fathom", joked Trip, "those options didn't quite appeal..."

Captain Archer smiled; Trip always seemed to find the funny side in just about any dark or bad situation. It was an aspect that he'd loved in the man and one that he'd missed. "No need to apologise, it was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you like that...As you've probably figured out by now, Trip and I were very close. His death six months ago hit me pretty hard..."

"No need to explain," interrupted Trip

"I think I do...Seeing you like this...well saying that it's knocked me for six is an understatement...I kind of got overwhelmed by my feelings for a moment...Well it won't happen again I'll promise you that."

"Preciate it," replied Trip softly. He truly didn't know what to think, considering how he had responded to Archer's kiss like that. On one hand he was grateful that Archer had agreed to put his feelings to one side and help Trip figure this mess out, but on the other, he ached inside at the thought of not pursing a relationship between the two of them, especially as it had been a dream of his for almost a lifetime and this was as close as he was probably going to get. If Archer had thrown him against the wall right there and then, ripped off his clothes before proceeding to kiss the living daylights out of him, he didn't think he would have objected one bit. In fact he was quite turned on just by the thought of such actions. But this wasn't his captain, damn it. His captain would never have such wild thoughts about him in that way, and that very fact alone depressed him no end. Damn it, life was never fair...

"Why don't you help me go over the data from the sensor logs when you transported down to the planet," asked Archer, indicating Trip to take a seat near his computer terminal, "we might find something that could account for your cross over. I'll arrange for some quarters for you also to retire to tonight as well." He had noticed a moment before that Trip looked conflicted with after Archer had promised to back off, so obviously the underling attraction wasn't just solely limited to him only.

"Take a look at these readings here and here," said Archer as he pointed to the screen, "right before we detected your bio sign on the planet, there was a spike in the ion storm activity. Maybe that had something to do with your crossover, especially if a similar spike had occurred when you transported down."

"You could have something there, " said Trip as he pulled his aching hand closer to his body, "anyway it's not gonna help much unless it happens again in both places at the same time...something that even your sophisticated technology isn't gonna detect."

"Is there something wrong with your hand?"

"No," said Trip, trying to avoid looking into Archer's piercing eyes, "what makes you ask?"

"Because you've been holding it close besides you now and not moving it since we started 20 minutes ago."

"Its fine," lied Trip.

"You never were a good liar," said Archer as he reached out to grab Trip's arm and pulled his sleeve back. Seeing bruising beginning to form around his wrist, a good portion of which looked to be finger and hand marks, Archer threw Trip a 'who the f...did this' look. "Trip...!"

"Look it's no big deal. Malcolm just decided to lay down a few ground rules, that's all...He caught me unawares," replied Trip, trying to calm down an absolute furious looking Captain Archer. "Can we just drop it, I don't wanna make a fuss or cause trouble. He's just doing his job, that's all..."

"There's a difference between doing your job Trip, and enjoying it a little bit too much, like he is at the moment. I've given him far too much leeway these past few months; I think it's about I started putting him back in his place. Come on, your going to Phlox to get that looked at...now Commander..." said Archer in a tone that meant he wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

"Ahh...Captain, what can I do for you?" asked Phlox as captain Archer and Commander Tucker walked into sickbay.

"I'd like you to take a look at Commander Tucker's arm. He seems to be having a problem with it.

"Sure Captain," replied Phlox in a taunting voice as he threw Trip an irate look, "does Lieutenant Reed know you're here?"

"What's Malcolm got to do with this?"

"He asked me to keep him informed of Commander Tucker's whereabouts and actions," smiled Phlox as he examined Trip's hand with a scanner.

"Well while you're taking care of Trip, why don't I go and inform him," said Archer sarcastically, "in fact why don't I invite him down here so he can join our little party."

While Archer was talking on the comm., "It seems you have broken two bones in your wrist," said Phlox as he roughly manhandled Trip's arm as he began treatment. Then in a quiet whisper, "it would be wise not to upset Mr Reed anymore, Commander. Captain Archer may have the name on this ship but he most certainly doesn't have the power anymore. It would be worthwhile remembering that when you deal with him again."

"Speaking from experience there, Doc," asked Trip with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Everything okay here?" interrupted Archer as he walked back up to the two of them.

"Just a few broken bones, Captain," smiled Phlox as he placed a cast on Trip's wrist, "nothing to worry about ...at the moment."

"Commander, what have you been doing," said Malcolm as he walked through the door.

"Maybe you could elaborate, Malcolm, since this looks like your handiwork," replied Archer, walking up to him with an icy glare.

"We were only talking, Captain..." smirked Malcolm, "if I had known the Commander Tucker was this...Fragile..., maybe it would be in his interest if he remained in the brig under my...watchful eye..."

"That won't be necessary, Malcolm. Trip will be staying with me in my quarters."

"I'm just thinking of you, Captain. I wouldn't want you to appear...weak in front of the men."

"Don't worry about that, Malcolm," smiled Archer as he ushered Trip through the door, "it's never going to happen."

"I wouldn't bet on that...Captain...," smirked Malcolm quietly, as he watched them both walk off down the corridor.

* * *

_Back on the original Enterprise_

Captain Archer had relocated to his quarters for the night, hoping he could find something to distract him from the fact that twelve hours had passed and Trip was still missing. T'Pol and Hoshi had conducted numerous sensor sweeps of the planet all day, but there was no sign of their missing officer anywhere.

Sitting on his bed, combing his hands through his hair in frustration, he was trying, all be it unsuccessfully, to keep his turbulent emotions in check. His heart was aching inside at the thought that he might never see Trip alive again and the knowledge that he'd been too much of a coward to tell him how he really felt caused a tear to slowly trickle slowly down his face.

"Captain," said T'Pol softly as she entered the room. She had buzzed a few times and had been concerned when no one had answered. Overriding the lock, faced with the sight of her commanding officer literally falling apart in front of her, a part of her was glad that Vulcan's weren't ruled by their emotions but kind of sad also that she couldn't grieve for her work colleague as well.

"T'Pol," said Archer as he lifted his face up, "sorry I didn't hear you buzz. What can I do for you?"

"Just to report that we have finished another round of scans and there is till no sign of Commander Tucker."

"Thanks, T'Pol," sighed Archer, "continue with them, hopefully we'll get lucky soon."

"With all due respects, Sir, I believe that cause of action would be illogical," replied T'Pol as Captain Archer looked up in annoyance, "Dr Phlox's medical evidence of this planet's atmosphere and surface conditions tells us that this is no longer a rescue mission, as there is no way Commander Tucker can still be alive after all this time. The status of the ship at this time demands that we abandon this search and resume our mission of finding a way to retrieve deuterium from the planet without further loss of life. If that is not possible, I request we leave to find another planet before we run dry."

"I will not give up on Trip until I am 100% convinced that he is dead. Even then, I won't leave or abandon this search until I can retrieve his body. Request denied, carry on with your scans."

"I believe you are letting your feelings for Command Tucker overwhelm you, Captain. You have a duty to this ship and your crew, a fact I'm sure Command Tucker would know doubt remind you of him self if he was here. If we do not resume our mission soon, you will be jeopardizing their lives as well..."

"You're bordering on insubordination, T'Pol. Either carry out my request or I'll relieve you of your duties and throw you in the brig..."

"As you wish...Captain...," replied T'Pol, in what only Archer could was an annoyed tone of voice, as far as Vulcan's went.

Two hours later though, after Archer had some time to contemplate the situation in his quarters, along with a few more tears of resignation, he quietly walked onto the bridge, up to T'Pol's console.

"Captain, we haven't finished our latest batch of scans yet..."

"Don't worry, I'm not here for that. I've come to apologise for what happened earlier..."

"There is no need to apologise, Captain. Your grief and anger was understandable due to the nature of your relationship with Commander Tucker."

"T'Pol," asked Archer with a curious tilt of his head. Were his feelings that transparent where Trip was concerned?

"We may hide our emotions, Captain, but we are not blind to observing them on others," said T'Pol softly with a hint of understanding, "no matter how hard you try to hide them."

Captain Archer smiled, "You have 24 hrs T'Pol, if there is still no sign of Trip by them, we move on." "In the meantime," asked Archer trying to inject a semblance of hope into his voice, "Malcolm can buy us some time and see if he can find another way to retrieve that deuterium...In the meantime I'll be over there wearing my...Vulcan mask."

* * *

_Mirror Universe_

"Penny for your thoughts," asked Archer, looking at Trip who'd been staring out of the window in Archer's quarters for the last twenty minutes while he'd gone over the scan data again. Trip didn't seem to hear him, so Archer nudged him and spoke a bit loader, "Why don't you try clicking your heels together three times, while saying 'there's no place like home'."

"Scuse me," said Trip with a surprised look on his face. Then realising that Archer was playing cos he'd caught him daydreaming, "Sorry, ma mind was kinda else where for a moment there," he said looking embarrassed.

"Anywhere good," smiled Archer.

"Not really, I was kinda thinking of Malcolm,"

"Malcolm!"

"Not this one," replied Trip, "the one I know is nothing like this one. I was trying to imagine how someone so honourable and by the book could turn out so...well...nasty."

"That's probably my fault," replied Archer looking a little shame faced, "when I lost my Trip, I kind of lost it for a while. Malcolm helped me cope at first, taking over everything and...being there...when I ...needed someone."

"Ohhhh...," said Trip, looking a little red faced, "you mean you and him were..."

"Not quite," replied Archer, "it was just one night. I realised after what a big mistake it was and we agreed to leave it at that. I kind of felt a little guilty at using him so I let him do things his way, but after a while it just became easier to leave things that way. Didn't realise until now how power hungry he's become."

"Wow, no wonder he hates my arse."

"Not really, I think he's more worried that you'll turn me against him and his ways," said Archer staring deep into Trip's eyes.

"I think he's giving me a little too much credit," blushed Trip as he stared right back.

"Don't underestimating your self," said Archer, "the Trip Tucker I knew was special and one hell of a guy. I'm beginning to think the same can be said for you as well."

"You can't be sure of that," replied Trip shyly as Archer leaned in towards him.

"Yes...I...can...," he said softly as he caressed him gently on his face then reached over to gently kiss him on the lips. After what seemed like a lifetime to Trip, Archer broke away, "I'll stop if you want me to; you only have to say the word."

"Stop will ya," said Trip, then grinning as he saw a look of disappointment begin to spread across Archer's face, "so ya can make sure no one can interrupt us this time with that damn buzzer..."

Laughing, Archer reached over to fiddle with the intercom, then reaching back, he drew Trip in for a soul searching kiss. "Why don't we carry this on over there," indicating Archer as he looked over at the bed,

"I wouldn't have taken you for just a bed person," teased Trip.

"I'm not," teased Archer with a twinkle in his eyes, "I want this first time to show you just how special you are."

"I think that's one damn order, I'm not gonna refuse, Cap'n," smiled Trip. Right this minute he couldn't give a damn if this was the Archer he knew or not, right now he was caught up in the moment of having his dream finally come true, that nothing else mattered.

"Damn straight, I'd hate to show ya what we do to mutineers," teased Captain Archer, as he peppered Trip's neck with butterfly kisses.

"Ooooohhhh..., I actually think I'm slightly tempted," replied Trip, breathless from Archer's gentle caressing and pleasurable touch.

"I'll be sure to put that on the agenda for next time then," said Archer huskily before reaching in to devour Trip with a hungry kiss once more.

* * *

Listening to the minutes slowly tick away till the start of the morning shift, Archer lay awake in his bed snuggled up to Trip who had fallen asleep alongside him wearing the biggest smile ever plastered across his face. Smiling, Jon slowly traced his fingers softly over the steady beat of Trip's heart; through the fuzzy mass of chest hair that snaked sexily across his upper body; around and over his strong jaw line that was just beginning to bristle from early morning hair growth and brushed tenderly against his luscious lips that were slightly swollen from their numerous passionate assaults on each other last night. Stopping so Trip could let out a faint sleep contented sigh, he felt the delicate brush of his breath tickle his fingertips as they hovered near his lips. Resuming his journey, Archer slowly traced the outline of Trips pert nose, over his long eyelashes and through his expressive eyebrows till he reached his upper brow and the delicate soft bangs of freshly tussled hair.

Running his fingers through the silky strands, Jon reached down and gently kissed each of Trip's eyes, nose and lips.

"Mmmmmmmm..." smiled Trip, "that's my kind of wake up call in the morning..."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," said Archer, snuggling up closer.

"Did ya hear me complaining...? In fact I'm waiting to see how this wake up call progresses..." replied Trip with a twinkle in his eye.

"I've never been one to disappoint," smiled Archer as he reached down once more...

Ten minutes later and things were really started to heat up when...buzzzzzzzz.

"God damn it..." shouted Archer, as he tried to get his breathing back under control, "I'm going to rip that damn thing out or reprogram it to inform people when I'm busy."

"I can just imagine their faces when it say's, not right now I'm busy necking with my Chief Engineer right this moment. Please call back in a few minutes..." laughed Trip.

"Hey!" said Archer, playfully smacking him on the shoulder, "I'm good for more than a few damn minutes..." "Anyway you should know that after last night," he winked before walking over to the conn.

"Archer..."

"An unidentified ship has entered the solar system and is proceeding towards the planet," said Lieutenant Reed, "I have weapons on standby."

Archer was silent for a few minutes as he observed Trip sit up in bed with a shocked and dismayed look on his face.

"Your orders sir?"

"I'll be right there, Lieutenant, standby," replied Archer as he signed off, then turned around to begin dressing.

"Your not gonna fire on them, are ya?" asked Trip, dismayed that anyone could hold such a callous disregard for life.

"We're only defending what's ours," replied Archer, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't even know what there intentions are...What if they just need help or assistance?"

"We're not in the business of making friends anymore; we tried that once before and got our hides handed to us on a plate."

"How do you even know if they are hostile...You have to at least give them a chance...Hail them..."

Archer was silent for a few minutes, "I won't make any promises, Trip. I'll protect this ship at any cost, have no doubt about that..." Then before he walked through the door, he turned around and said, "Maybe you should get dressed and join me on the bridge, it might start to get a little rough ..."

Throwing him a challenging look, which said 'you bet your damn ass I will', Trip proceeded to grab his clothes of the floor and the surrounding furniture and began to get dressed.

* * *

Annoyed that Archer was taking his time, Reed angrily paced around the bridge with his hands behind his back, "How long before we enter there weapons range, Ensign?"

"About ten minutes, Sir," replied a pensive Ensign Mayweather.

"Where the bloody hell is he..." muttered Reed as he paced around the bridge once more...

"What's the situation?" asked Archer suddenly behind him.

"We're nearly within weapons range; torpedoes are on stand by, awaiting your order to fire, sir."

Archer was silent for a few moments as he pondered the situation, was this shoot first vengeance aspect really necessary? Didn't that make them pirates or just callous murders, no worse than those who took Trip & T'Pol's life six months ago? Maybe it wasn't too late to turn things around...

"Captain," shouted Reed awaiting orders to fire. Minutes went by with no answer..."Ensign move us with range, torpedoes locked," said Reed as he began pressing buttons on his console...

"Belay that order, Ensign," replied Archer throwing Reed an 'I'm the damn Captain, you follow my orders mate, or else' look. "Open hailing frequencies..."

"Sir..." asked Hoshi in a confused voice looking at Reed for confirmation.

"You heard me, Ensign. Open hailing frequencies," said Archer in a determined voice as Reed glared back at him with venom in his eyes.

Hoshi nodded to indicate that his orders had been carried out. "This is Captain Archer of the Star ship Enterprise. You are entering into restricted space; may I ask what your intentions are?"

After a few minutes the UT managed to make sense of their garbled language, "I'm sorry, we didn't know this was your territory. We've been looking for somewhere to replenish our supply of deuterium due to some heavy damage we've recently undertaken from a recent accident. Will you be willing to allow a small shuttle to land on the surface so we can replenish our supply?"

"Surface conditions are quite hostile? Are you sure you'll be able to handle the conditions?"

"We've experienced conditions like this before, it won't be a problem."

As Archer was pondering the request, Trip quietly entered the bridge hoping he could observe quietly in the background.

Unfortunately his presence was noticed by Archer, "Permission granted. I'm giving you twelve hours then I want you to leave...," he said as Trip threw him a small smile.

"Thank you Captain, we are eternally in your gratitude," they said before signing off.

"Problems Lieutenant," challenged Archer, emphasizing Malcolm's rank so he knew where his place was.

"No...sir..." replied Malcolm, throwing an evil glare to both Trip and Captain Archer.

"If there is nothing else...I'll be in my ready room," smiled Archer as he turned and casually strolled off the bridge, indicating for Trip to follow him.

"Ensign I think its time for some bloody changes to be made around here," muttered Malcolm sourly as he took the Captain's chair once more.

Travis just looked away with a worried look on his face. Mutiny was in the air and it would soon be time for him to choose just who's side he was on.

* * *

"What changed ya mind?" asked Trip as they both settled themselves down in the Ready Room, "it wasn't just because of what I said, was it?"

"If I was being true full to myself, watching what Malcolm has become these past few weeks has made me think just what the hell we're doing here. How the hell did it start to turn out so wrong and mostly whether I wanted to carry on like this? Hearing you made me think about what's happening to us and basically draw the line. I never realised before just how much of my actions were driven by vengeance and it pains me really to look in your eyes and see what I'd become."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," replied Trip tenderly as he drew Archer close for a huge big hug.

"God I needed that," said Archer when he pulled away a few minutes later, "thanks."

"No probs," smiled Trip, "I'm here if ya need me."

"Does that mean your staying" asked Archer, with a wistful tone in his voice.

"Considering we don't have a clue how I got here or just how the hell I can get back, I don't think I have much choice in the matter. Anyway I kinda like the way things stand over here between me and you. It's something that was never meant to be between me and the Cap'n, so this is kinda like a dream come true. I'm gonna miss him but he's got a lot of friends to help him get over me, something I kinda get the impression that you don't have at the moment. So I think I'm probably more use over here helping ya set things right. From the look on Malcolm's face though a minute ago, just hope I haven't made things worse."

"Don't worry about Malcolm..."

"Cap'n, he's dangerous, I don't think you should under estimate him..."

"Hey, I can handle Malcolm..."

"Should I be worried about that...?" asked Trip, a bit unsure of what Archer meant.

"No...you shouldn't," smiled Archer as he moved closer. "Hmmmmm...do I hear a little self doubt on your behalf," he teased.

"Never hurts to have ya ego boosted a bit," gasped Trip as Archer pushed him onto the couch, divested him of his T-shirt and proceeded to do amazing things with his tongue that sent shivers up and down Trip's spine.

"That wasn't the first thing on my mind that I intended to boost, but I am far from finished yet," whispered Archer as he proceeded on downward.

"Arrrggghhh...Don't let ...me...stop ya..." gasped Trip for sheer enjoyment, // Goddddd damnnnnnnnn //

* * *

Malcolm was in the Armoury prepping his for his takeover.

"I know too many of you the idea of a mutiny is distasteful and wrong; you're all loyal to Starfleet and more importantly, Earth. Over the last six months we have become a powerful force to be reckoned with, not the nave bunch who were kicked, attacked and taken advantage of nearly every light year during the first few years of our mission. Normally our captain would agree with us, valiantly leading us on our crusade of exploration and when necessary, into battle, but unfortunately he has been turned against us by that impostor in his quarters. We have to show him our true path and the unfortunately the only way to accomplish that is to rise against him. It's not going to be easy, but surprise is on our side by attacking quickly before he suspects anything. We can achieve our goal if we stand and work together. The majority is on our side; we have strength, force and key personnel on the bridge. You all know your positions; use decisive actions to gain a foothold and get control of all key positions on board. I, Davies and Stuart will apprehend the captain and place him under house arrest in the brig. Once we have the ship back under our control, we can continue on our mission the way it's meant to beâ€”POWERFUL AND IN CONTROL."

"Yes, sir..."

"Get to your positions and commence with your attack. Surprise is on our side people," said Reed, indicating for two of his key security personnel to follow him, while the rest grabbed their armourments and commenced their take over.

Quietly Reed made his way up to the captain's quarters and disabled the lock. Giving orders for the rest of his men to begin their take over of the bridge, Reed, Davies and Stuart stealthily crept into the room to deal with the captain. Smiling on seeing Trip and Archer asleep in bed, he indicated for his men to take up positions around the outside while he raised his phase pistol and crept up to the captain.

"Wakey, Wakey, sleeping beauty," scoffed Malcolm quietly, as Archer woke up to a leering Reed jabbing him in the throat with a phase pistol, "it's time for a change in command structure I'm afraid, since the captain has turned a little too soft for our liking and not thinking straight." "I'm afraid your sleeping quarters from now will be the brig until you return to your right frame of mind..." whispered Reed with an evil smile, "although I am hoping you will need a little persuading with that."

"You won't get away with this, Malcolm," replied Archer, with a gasp, as the pistol dug into his neck as Davies dragged him out of bed and handcuffed his hands together.

"I'm afraid I already have," smirked Reed, as Archer looked over at Trip who was locked on the bed by Stuart in a vice like grip. With one hand covering his mouth so Trip couldn't speak or scream, only look on with terror in his eyes, and his other hand running up and down Trip's chest in an intimate fashion, Reed sneered at Archer with a huge evil grin as he was being lead out of the door, "oh don't worry about your little boy toy here...I'm going to show Trippy just what we do to impostors who turn people against me on this ship."

* * *

Captain Archer, frantic with worry for Trip, struggled desperately against his tormentor as Davies led him down the hallway towards the brig. Damn that Malcolm, he should have known that he'd pull a stunt like this. The thought of him touching Trip in that way made his blood boil, // I'll rip out his god damn throat if he hurts Trip in any way // he thought, struggling harder.

The turbo lift door opened up ahead; Mayweather stepped out and casually walked towards them.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge," said Davies meeting him half way, raising his phase pistol in a defensive position.

"Lieutenant Reed sent me down here to help you settle the prisoner in and let him know his place," sneered Travis, thumping his fist into his hand as a clue to where things would eventually end up.

Davies smiled, "that's what I like about the boss, he's always thinking of ways to please his men." "How would ya like first punch," he said, dragging Archer past him to the turbo lift.

"Wouldn't want to deprive ya man," said Travis, before pulling out his phase pistol and shooting Davies in the back.

Captain Archer, stunned for a slight moment at what had just happened, "Untie me quick, we've got to go and help Trip," he said as they raced into the turbo lift and gave him a questioned look.

"I like a challenge, Sir, that's why I always bat for the under dog."

Giving Travis a nod of thanks, Archer tried to find out how things stood at the moment, "How's it look, how many have we got on our side?"

"Not many, Sir. Malcolm's got about 30 of our guys rounded up nicely in one of the cargo bays. He controls all key sectors and nearly all of the key personnel. We're gonna need some help getting the ship back because I don't think we're gonna manage it by ourselves."

"The Malawians," asked Captain Archer, looking at Travis.

"I was thinking the same thing, sir. They have a shuttle down on the surface at the moment collecting deuterium. Malcolm didn't want to show force towards them until he was sure he had everything under his control. If I can get you down on that planet unnoticed, do you think you could persuade them to help us?"

"It's worth a try, Travis," said Archer, wishing the damn turbo lift would go faster, "damn I really wished they'd let me get dressed before they dragged me out of my quarters. I've a feeling we're gonna need a lot more than one phase pistol between us right now."

"I wouldn't worry, Sir, we're the underdogs, remember," smiled Travis with a glint in his eye.

* * *

It was like a god damn nightmare thought Trip as he struggled against Malcolm, kicking and lashing out with his legs with all of his strength, since Davies had handcuffed his arms to the bed post. He wanted to scream out in terror but Malcolm still had his hand pinned over Trips mouth, laughing in a cruel menacing tone.

"Quite a little spit fire aren't we," sneered Malcolm, enjoying every minute as he fought to gain the upper hand. He'd wanted a taste of Trip Tucker since the mission had started five years ago, but Trip had brushed off all of his advancements, making a play for and winning the Captain instead. Hiding his bitter disappointment and resentment at having been rebuffed by the handsome and enticing southern, he threw himself into his job, swearing his day would come.

Biting down hard against Malcolm's hand, Trip was finally able to gain his voice as Malcolm yanked his hand away in pain.

"Get ya god damn hands off ma," shouted Trip, trying to squirm out of reach, as Malcolm leant down once more and caressed him in a personal fashion once more.

"Your so good at changing people's perception's Trip, I thought you'd like a go at changing mine," whispered Malcolm.

"It's too late for your black heart Malcolm," said Trip, turning away from Malcolm's hot, hungry breath, "I tend to steer away from lost causes."

"Pity, I'll just have to enjoy myself instead then."

"Ya can damn well try," shouted Trip as he kicked out once more, knocking Reed off balance.

"I've learnt a few tricks as well," smiled Malcolm, as he gripped Trip's knee between his legs and twisted it sharply around till he heard a quiet snap.

Trip gasped out load, biting his lip to stop himself screaming in pain. "I wanna hear you scream for me Trip," whispered Malcolm, as he reached to his ear again, forcing all of his weight onto his injured leg.

"I'm not gonna give ya the pleasure, ya sick bastard," shouted Trip, forcing his eyes shut trying to stop tears from starting.

"You weren't this unyielding the other night when I was watching you and the captain...entertain each other...," smirked Malcolm with glee as Trip's eyes opened in horror to what he was insinuating at.

"Must be the god damn company then," spat out Trip, as Malcolm laughed before threw his lips down hard on him with enjoyment.

"Get off...!" screamed Trip in horror as he managed to twist to one side.

Just as Malcolm grabbed Trip's hair, yanking his head back again so he could silence him once more with his mouth, the door comm.. buzzed.

"I said no interruptions, Davies!" shouted Reed in annoyance as Trip screamed out a cry of help. "That's right, Trip," sneered an aroused Reed as his hungry lips pressed down again, "that's what I wanna hear more of."

"He...said...GET OFF...him," shouted Archer, as he and Travis dived through the door, decking a surprised Reed on the chin.

"What the..."

"Sorry sir," said Travis, as he pulled up his phaser and stunned him on the chest, "As I told Davis a moment again before I shot him, I prefer the command structure as it was."

* * *

"Hey, you're alright now," said Archer, untying Trip's arms then holding his trembling and terrified body next to his chest, "I've got you..."

Trip, unable able to speak, just clung to him, grateful and relieved that his horrific ordeal was finally over. Despite there desperate situation, Captain Archer could see that Trip was struggling to get his emotions back much under control and prevent tears from spilling out of his eyes, so he offered himself as support, tenderly stroked his hair while rocking him.

Travis glanced over at the pair as he tied up Malcolm and dragged him into the other room, he didn't want to interrupt this personal moment but they had to make a move if they were going to succeed in winning back the ship. "Sir?" he said quietly, tapping Archer on the shoulder, "I'm sorry but we've not got much time."

Captain Archer nodded his head to indicate that he understood, "Will you throw me some clothes so I can get me and Trip dressed; some how I don't think its going to be the weather down there for walking around in our underwear," he said trying to break up the tense mood.

Throwing him some pants and t-shirts, "Sir, if you can get Trip and yourself to the transporter, I'll transport you down then get to the bridge and fool the sensors to gain you some time."

"What about, Malcolm," asked Archer, indicating to the other room while he helped Trip get into his clothes, "I doubt the stun setting is going to keep him out of action for long?"

"Don't worry, I've got a pretty good standing with the crew. I think I can persuade a few of them to come over to our side," said Travis, throwing them both communicators and phaser's, "just try not to take too long convincing the Malawians to help us get the ship back."

"I'll try," replied Archer, then with some concern as he helped Trip to his feet, "do you think you can put some weight on that?"

"Don't worry about me," gasped Trip, trying to hide the pain shooting through his leg as Archer helped him to the door, "I'll get to that transporter even if it kills me."

By the time they got to the transporter alcove 15 mins later, Trip was exhausted. He felt terrible taking so long and slowing both Travis and the cap'n down, but the pain in his knee was excruitiating. Leaning against Archer for support, he looked at Travis who was keying in the co ordinates, "Try and get us as close as ya can; if it's anything like it was when I arrived, it's gonna be tough going."

"I'll get you as close as I can," said Travis, "but the co ordinates I've got of their last position are not up to date; if they've moved on since then, you're on your own. With all the things going on up here, I'm not going to have the time to get you new data."

"Just take care of things up here, Travis," replied Captain Archer, "don't worry about us...Good luck, Ensign."

"Same to you, Sir...Trip..." smiled Travis, before the transporter beam took hold and they both beamed away.

* * *

Conditions were atrocious down on the surface, as both Trip and Archer struggled to fight their way across the rough terrain. Harsh winds from the Ion storms brought visibility to almost zero and magnetic interference was virtually making the scanner useless, as the signal of the Malawian ship kept breaking up. Hoping that he was still on the right track, Archer forced himself along, shielding their faces with one hand, while supporting nearly all of Trip's weight with the other, as the rough surface conditions and Trip's injury made it impossible for him to put any weight on it.

"Ya gotta leave me here," gasped Trip, as the pain from his leg raced through his body alongside his frayed nerve endings, which felt like they were on fire. They'd only been down on the surface just over 15 mins, but he was already feeling dizzy from the low oxygen content and pressure. Archer wasn't feeling the effects as much, as all of Reed's previous survival missions on the surface had prepared him slightly to the effects.

"That's not going to happen," shouted Archer as he pulled himself and Trip up a jagged piece of rock.

"Look," gasped Trip, as he pulled himself off Archer and rested on the rock face, "Malcolm's probably awake by now and giving Travis hell up there. You haven't got time to spend worrying about me; you've got to think about the rest of your loyal crew up there fighting to regain your ship and find the Malawian's before this scanner gives out for good."

"Trip...,"

"You've no choice," pleaded Trip, "you have to put personal feeling aside for the moment...we can't let Malcolm win...there depending on you up there." Trip could see that he was getting through, as the look on Archer's face wavered as his mind wrestled in decisiveness. "There's a small cave over there where I can shelter...I'll be fine..."

"Get as far back as you can," said Archer, dragging Trip over to the opening, "I'll be back with help," he said softly before pulling him towards him and kissing him urgently on the lips. "I'm not losing you again."

"Ya won't," smiled Trip, trying to reassure his lover, even though he was tearing up on the inside from sheer panic. Watching Archer turn and race away, hopefully in the right direction for help, Trip dragged himself away from the opening to the back where he hugged his good leg towards him for warmth and comfort. The cave offered some protection from the storms outside, but Trip knew that he only had limited time before the ion storms would affect him permanently and then fatally. Feeling the bump of his communicator in his side pocket, he offered up a silent prayer in the hope that he would hear Jon's voice before time ran out.

* * *

RL Enterprise

Archer could feel time slipping through his fingers as the 24 hour deadline was approaching. Feeling T'Pol's eyes on the back of his head as she wondered if he would carry out his order to leave, Archer turned to Lieutenant Reed, his last glimmer of hope, "Anything yet, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm shook his head in resignation, "I've run numerous scenarios; I don't believe we can successfully retrieve that deuterium in this area due to the storms." With some trepidation in his voice because he knew it would mean the end of their search for their friend, "Scan's on the other side of the planet show conditions are less volatile that could yield some success for a shuttle pod landing,...but we would have to break orbit and input new coordinates."

"Begin preparations," said Archer sadly as he tried to rein in his emotions, "we'll leave in 30 mins. After we've successfully restocked, we'll swing back and carry on with our search. T'Pol, inform me when we're ready to realign out orbit, I'll be in my quarters."

"Yes, sir..." she replied quietly as she watched this broken man walk slowly off the bridge.

* * *

_Mirror Universe_

It was a battle of wills, himself verses the harsh storms and environment, but Archer triumphed as he tracked down the Malawian's shuttle. Banging loudly on the door hatch, he finally took time to catch his breath and gather his strength and wits for the next battle.

The Malawian's, grateful for the hand of friendship he'd offered in allowing them to land, rushed to offer aid and assistance to their new found friend. When Captain Archer explained Trip's predicament, they agreed to go and retrieve him and bring him back to their shuttle while Archer rested and received medical aid. As three of the Malawian's climbed into special adapted suits that helped them deal with this kind of environment, Archer tried to convince them to allow him to join them, but he reluctantly agreed to back down and wait when they explained that it would be quicker for them to do it by themselves. Each of them knew that speed was of the essence, more so now time itself had now become Trip's enemy.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Trip felt himself slipping away, giving into the pain that seems to be ripping through his body, searing away each of his nerve endings till he felt like he was about to explode. Curling up in a fetal position, as much as his injured leg would allow, his last thoughts were about his captain, best friend and now lover. // Damn, it's not fair; I wish we had more time. I don't wanna die without seeing ya for the last time // "Jon," he whispered faintly, hoping his cry of help would bring Archer close once more.

At about the same time, Trip's communicator started beeping..., "I knew ya wouldn't let me down, Jon," said Trip faintly as he agonisly reached over to get it from his pocket. Unfortunately the response wasn't what he expected when the sound of an evil laugh of Malcolm Reed could be heard coming loud and clear through the comm.. before the tingle of a transporter beam took hold. It felt like dj vu again as the usual 5 to 10 second transport turned into soul ripping shearing sensation as he slowly dematerialised.

* * *

RL Universe

Archer calmly walked back onto the bridge, hoping that others wouldn't see through his false faade. His next order was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, but T'Pol was right, he had to put the needs of the ship and crew before his own, the need for his best friend. "Travis prepare to break the ship out of our current orbit and realign to the new coordinates."

"Aye sir," said Travis in a quiet and sorrowful voice as he sadly reached down for the navigation controls. He really hated himself at this moment; Trip was a close friend and it felt like they were deserting or abandoning him.

"Stop!" screamed Malcolm, as he jumped up from his console.

"Lieutenant...?" asked Archer as everyone turned to look in his direction.

"I've picked up Trip's bio sign," said Malcolm, "it's faint but it's definitely there. Permission to race to the transporter..."

"Don't wait for me," replied Archer anxiously as he looked over to T'Pol for confirmation. Without waiting for her reply, Malcolm raced to the turbo lift and down to the transporter room.

"I am unsure how this has happened, but Mr Reed seems to be correct, that is definitely Commander Tucker's bio sign."

"Phlox," cried Archer as he reached over for the comm.., "meet me in the transporter room. We've found Trip...Malcolm's beaming him onboard now."

He didn't need to say anything more as T'Pol stepped up to take the bridge. Nodding his head in gratitude, he raced off to join Malcolm.

* * *

The first thing Trip remembered seeing as he opened his eyes after the shearing sensation faded, was the look of Malcolm reaching over towards him.

"Don't you god damn touch me," was all Trip could cry out in fear as he cowered from Malcolm's outstretched hand and astonished face before passing out unconscious.

Malcolm and Captain Archer both looked at each other in confusion at Trip's reaction as Phlox began stabilising his condition..

* * *

Epilogue

Two days had gone by and Phlox had kept Trip in sickbay under constant sedation while he repaired the neurological damage that he'd suffered down on the planet. During that time, much to Phlox's despair, Captain Archer had been Trip's constant companion by his bedside, refusing to leave his side. Phlox wasn't happy about it, but considering the strain that Archer had been under while Trip had been missing; he was willing to give him some leeway, especially since he seemed a lot more at ease now he knew his friend was safe.

T'Pol had realigned Enterprise's orbit in the meantime and Lieutenant Reed was making preparations for teams to shuttle down to the planet to start drilling. Despite being busy, both had been in and out of sickbay checking on the status of their friend. In fact despite the dire situation onboard Enterprise, the atmosphere and mood of all onboard had definitely perked up with the news of Commander Tucker's rescue.

"Captain," said Phlox as he gently shook Captain Archer awake.

"Trip..." replied a startled, half awake Archer.

"Don't worry Captain, Commander Tucker is fine...in fact I was just about to wake him. I thought you'd like to be there when he comes round."

"Thanks, Phlox," smiled Archer as he perched himself on the side of Trip's bed, holding his hand. Phlox noticed this but didn't say anything; he was pleased that Captain Archer was finally being open with himself for once.

It was five minutes after Phlox pressed the hypo spray against Trip's neck before he began to stir and open his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was for a moment because everything was so foggy, but the blurred images began to take form and he became aware of Phlox's hovering face. Instinct took over, due to bad memories surfacing of their previous encounter, causing Trip to tense and recoil in fear, but his panic soon eased at the sound of comforting from Captain Archer as he leaned over and pulled him into a reassuring hug. "Hey, you're safe..."

"Cap'n,"

"It's me.."

"I didn't think I was ever gonna see ya again."

"You're not the only one, when we beamed you back I didn't think you were going to make it. Those storms sure messed up your neurological systems pretty bad."

"I see you've got Phlox on your side," said Trip, eyeing the doctor standing beside them, "who else did Travis manage to convert over?"

"What do you mean, Trip?" replied Archer looking confused.

"Well since we're back on board, I assuming Travis was successful overcoming Malcolm's mutiny and helped ya get the ship back with the Malawrians...Although when I heard Malcolm on the comm.. I did get worried there for a sec."

Captain Archer and Phlox looked at each other wondering what Trip was going on about, "Who...?"

"The Malawrians," replied Trip, unsure why both Captain Archer and Phlox were looking at him as if he had two heads, "that's why we were down on the planet; you went to ask for their help."

Again a dumb look of confusion over took Archer and Phlox's face. "Trip you beamed down about 3 days ago to start drilling for deuterium. You disappeared off our scanners straight after you transported down to the planet. We've been looking for you ever since."

Realisation of what just happened suddenly began to dawn on Trip, "I'm back...back on my Enterprise..."

Wondering what he meant by the term 'my Enterprise', Archer was just about to ask him some more questions when he noticed Trip's crestfallen look, "Trip, are you alright?"

"Yeh, I think I'm just a little tired from what's happened," said Trip lying back down, fighting an overwhelming urge to cry over his loss of what could have been with Captain Archer's alter ego.

"Why don't we let Commander Tucker get some rest," said Phlox, hoping to steer Captain Archer back to his quarters.

"Sure," said Archer standing up; as he turned back around and saw a look of dejection spread across Trip's face, he felt the need to reassure him of his feelings. "Hey," he said turning Trip around to face him, "I just wanted to tell you how relieved I am that we found you. When you went missing I thought I would go mad; it felt like a vital part of myself had been ripped out and I just couldn't function."

"I'm sure you would have found another engineer..."

"You're not just an officer and an engineer to me, Trip," said Archer gripping his friends hand and staring deep into his eyes, "We've known each other for years and I care about you...a lot...I need you..."

"Preciate that Cap'n," smiled Trip; he didn't quite understanding where Archer was going, but deep inside he had a tingling feeling that something was different, changed for the better.

* * *

MU Universe

Captain Archer was furious; he Malawrians had returned from their attempted rescue of Commander Tucker and informed him that he was not at his last coordinates. They had searched the surrounding area but there was no trace of him. It could only mean one thing, Travis had failed and Malcolm was back in charge of the ship and had beamed Trip onboard. There was no way Captain Archer was going to let him get away with this, he was going to get them both back, even if it killed him. He wasn't prepared to lose the two things that meant more to him in the whole world; he fought long and hard to gain captaincy of Enterprise and no upstart power hungry little shit was going to snatch it from him; he'd also lost Trip once before and he wasn't prepared to repeat the process again. So yeah, if Reed wanted a fight, he'd now got one, bit time, Captain Archer was fighting for his life and those he held dear to his heart.

Two days later, Enterprise hung limply in space while Captain Archer boarded the ship with a troop of Malawrians soldiers. The battle had been short but intense; it looked like the mutiny had left Malcolm's troops severely lacking in man power and technical support. After a barrage of critical shots in crucial areas, the Malawrians were able to gain the upper hand. Boarding parties were transported over in crucial areas; they soon overcame the fire fight and managed to help the officers and crewmen loyal to Captain Archer regain the ship. Together they stormed the bridge and armoury putting an end to Reed's strangle hold.

"Where the hell is Trip," screamed Archer at Lieutenant Reed who was smirking at him in the brig. "I swear to god, if you've done anything to harm him, I'm going to kill you right there on the spot," said Archer aiming a phaser at him.

"You haven't got what it takes," sneered Malcolm.

"Watch me," replied Archer as he fired, missing Reed's temple by centimetres. "This isn't set to kill, but it's enough to cause tremendous pain while I carve you up like a roast," said Archer as he fired again, hitting Reed in the shoulder.

"He's not onboard the ship."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. We tried beaming him onboard but he never materialised."

"Your saying it was a transporter malfunction?"

"No...diagnostics and scans all indicated that he definitely rematerialised, we just don't know where..." "I can only assume that he went back to where ever he came from," said Malcolm, watching look of distress overcome Captain Archer. "Good job...Maybe now we can get back on our mission as before..."

"No! I not losing him again...if there's a way for him to come back or me to go where he is, I'm going to find it...even if it takes forever. You were right Malcolm, Trip does have a hold over me...he's my strength though, not my weakness and I'm going to stop at nothing until I find him again." "Crewman, have Phlox sent to the Brig," then looking at Lieutenant Reed, " he's going to perform a little operation with some of his new pets; we're going to make sure that Malcolm here doesn't get above himself again..." smirked Archer, to a furious Lieutenant Reed. "After that he's going to help me in our new quest...we're going to find Trip."


End file.
